goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington Admirals
. Overview The Washington Admirals are a professional hockey team based out of Washington, DC. The team officially plays in Columbia, Maryland. The team has been in the GHL since season 9 and has been in Tier 5 of the GHL ever since, leading to one of the most exciting and underacheiving teams to ever play in the GHL. Franchise Conception: Season Nine In the interest of bringing a professional GHL hockey team to the capital of the States, successful Canadian businessman Ricky Knight successfully founded his team midway through Season 9, and unknowingly created a monster that would lead to heart attack after heart attack with the team's style of play and season ending results. Only eligible to play 21 games in Season 9, the Admirals made the most of it, using mostly players who's names have been long since forgotten, but some current Admiral players such as LW Magnus Zupan, C Clarence Aggarwal, RW Noble Crofford, D Luciano Masher and G Christopher Wnorowski, the Admirals tore up the league, going 14-5-0, it was enough to tie for 8th with the now defunct team poppypants101. In an interesting twist of fate, on the second last game of the year, when Washington travelled to poppypants, Washington held a 5-3 lead with 15 minutes to play in the game, only to lose 6-5 in regulation after a breakaway goal scored against Wnorowski with only 15 seconds left. In the final game of the year, the Admirals, with still an outside shot at 8th place, was down 2-0 going into the third. The team, who was outshot at the point 28-5, outshot the opposition 40-2 in the last 35 minutes (including OT) to pull out the win 3-2. It was all for naught however, as the Admirals finished tied for 8th, but out of the playoff picture. The Big Splash: Season Ten After such a disappointing end to a successful season Nine, Knight and the Admirals were looking for that one acquisition to get them over the top. That player came in the form of C Freeman Darjean, a top level center playing on the team swiftfinish. swiftfinish was a team loaded with stars, but soon after swiftfinish joined the league (due to relegation) they went bankrupt, having to send all of their players to the free agent market. Knight made his move and signed Darjean, who instantly was eons better then any other player on the Admirals. He guided the Admirals to a third best 29-5-0-4 record, and guided the team to a then team best 144 GF. the team was flying high, seeming to play an easy team in the first round. That team was CupNation7, and they as the sixth seed, went on to win the league cup, sweeping the Admirals in two games. Another disappointing loss for the Admirals, but this was for a different reason. Darjean was injured late in the year, missing the entirety of the playoffs. this made Knight realize that one good player did not make a team, and had alot on his mind heading into the start of Season 11 Coming Together: Season Eleven During the Season 10-11 offseason, not many transactions were made during the actual off-season. An e-mail was put out to all GHL general managers, saying that star center Freeman Darjean was up for sale, in an attempt to even out the strength of the team. Through the first five games, not many offers were given, but then the Baltimore Islanders SLH, from Tier 2, League 11, offered three players in exchange for Darjean. Those three players were more then Knight was expecting, as Felton Lambino, Enoch Delmoral, and Pafnutiy Savelev all came into Washington from Baltimore. The drive over must have been a long one. With those three players, and the signing of defenseman Jarrett Peitras mid season, from the now bankrupt League 1343 team Immortal Technique, The Admirals were looking like a team poised to make a run at Tier 4. With a 31-5-2 record heading into the post season, the Admirals were heavy favourites heading into their playoff series against a team long since forgotten about. The Admirals were promptly swept in the first round. This led to great pressure for Knight to make some deals to improve the team. But with scandals and cheaters popping up all over the GHL, Knight chalked up the loss to lack of chemistry and decided to look forward to next year. Mediocrity At Its Finest: Season Twelve A quiet year on the transaction front in Season Twelve, as draftee C Adam Faulcon was the only person added or lost to the team. Even with minimal mix up, the Admirlas struggled by and alrge through the year, going 28-9-1 for 57 points. The Big step forward, however, was the Admirals winning their first ever playoff game and series in general. They eventually bowed out in the semi-finals to eventual league champ Georgia Rebels, but it was a positive step forward. Now, heading into Season Thirteen, if the team could stay healthy, their chemistry and training would be unmatched. Season Thirteen was the Season of Judgement. Domination and Defeat: Season Thirteen Season 13 was also a season in which minimal acquisitions were made. D Benito Kiper was added in a trade with the Toronto Titans (now defunct) to play a depth role, and Alejandro Linak was added through the draft in a third line role. The season started off slow enough, with the Admirals only getting out to a 9-3-0 start. Then evrything changed and the Admirals went on a 26 game winning streak, easily setting the record for points on Goals For. A playoff appearance went by quickly enough in the first round, with Washington beating a team who is also now defunct, and getting up 1-0 in a series against the Calgary Flames. However, that elusive Tier Five title eluded Knight and the Admirals once again, as they suffered a monumental collapse, losing the final two games to Calgary by a combined score of 13-4. Season Fifteen was Knight's last chance, as all of his stars needed to be resigned that year, and Knight surely would not have enough money to resign everyone. Season Fourteen, while not the make or break season, would be crucial to Knight if he wasnted a year to test out Tier Four before signing his core Admirals to large contracts Current Roster Current Team News A major injury bug has swept through the Washington camp, as 6 players have been hurt in the last 2 weeks. All but two of the players will return in time for the playoffs, but how will this affect Washington's championship hopes? Category: Teams Category: Tier 5 Teams